


The Weeks That Follow

by perspi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve demonstrates his understanding of Danny's lessons on the importance of the well-timed hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weeks That Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Steve got his hug and kept it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198139) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> Originally written as commentfic in **delicatale** 's [hug meme](http://delicatale.livejournal.com/51222.html?thread=1070614#t1070614), inspired by **sirona** 's lovely [How Steve got his hug and kept it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/198139). Coda to 1.23.

Chin pauses in Steve's doorway before hesitantly stepping up close to the desk. Steve tries for just a glance up, but the look on Chin's face is enough to make him put down his pen and sit up straighter. "Chin? You okay?"

"You should know," Chin starts, his voice quiet and tight, "I paid Markham back. Got the deed to my house back, it's done."

Steve nods once. "Okay. Good." He frowns and looks more closely at Chin. "That's not all, though, is it?"

Chin swallows, hard, and opens his mouth before closing it again. He shakes his head, but Steve's not going to let him get away with _that_ , and apparently Chin can see it because finally he admits, "I need a ride home."

It hits Steve between the eyes, and he whispers, "Oh, Chin, your _bike_ ," and before he can think he's around the desk, pulling Chin into a hug like that'll make it better, like Danny flipped some kind of hug-it-out switch and Steve's helpless against it.

Chin huffs out a surprised laugh, chokes out a weak, "Interest is a bitch."

Steve just squeezes until Chin hugs him back.

\------------------------------

They amble into headquarters like zombies--it's late, so late but they're finally done with this fucking case (at least done enough for now) and for some reason they always come back here before going home, and Jenna's still here, too, flitting agitatedly around the console computer and checking them over, like she needs to see for herself and count up her team before she can relax.

It had been her voice in their ears, guiding them through the maze of shipping containers, keeping them safe. They only find out now--Jenna starts talking the moment the doors close behind them, her words a rush of noise that Steve can't fully process--the comms got cut, some weird glitch in the system, and she couldn't hear them answer her, but she'd hoped they could still hear her so she'd kept talking. She talked into dead air for an hour, her only information on how they were doing coming from what grainy imaging she could cobble together from shitty security cameras and an illegal satellite tap that died halfway through.

Kono's the first to step up close, stilling Jenna's hands by grabbing her wrists, then wrapping her shoulders into a tight hug. Jenna's words get muffled in Kono's shoulder before they hitch to a shuddering stop. It's not long before Jenna's engulfed, Chin and Danny wrapping around Jenna and Kono and leaning their heads in close.

Steve spreads his arms wide around them all and breathes with his team.

\------------------------------

It happens too fast, and God _damn_ this motherfucking luck, Danny is _not allowed_ more than one life-threatening experience a month, but shrapnel apparently doesn't respect Steve's rules and Steve doesn't think he can handle hearing that wheeze out of Danny _again_.

But handle it he must, not only must he handle it but he's got to be the one to cut Danny open, _he's_ got to be the one to reinflate Danny's lung and _fuck_ if that isn't the hardest thing. They're hiding in the dirt-streaked bucket of an earthmover, the best (terrible) protection Steve could find, and Danny's wheezing, he's tugged his tie loose and he's pointing at his chest, his back arching, and Steve has to half-kneel on him, has to anchor his hips with one knee and spread his hand over Danny's ribs. His knife hand doesn't shake but his voice does when he tells Danny what he's got to do.

Danny whistles in a bare breath and pulls a white Bic pen from his pocket.

And there's nothing for it, no way he can watch but no possible way he can't _not_ see Danny biting down on his tie and gripping Steve's ankle, Danny going rigid and wild-eyed when Steve works the Bic into his chest.

After the smoke clears and the gunfire dies, after Chin and Kono outflank the shooters and backup finally arrives, once Steve's sitting in the hospital waiting room (again), only then does Steve stop whispering he's sorry.

When he finally gets in to see Danny--back in the same room, they're going to name it the 5-0 Suite pretty soon--when he finally gets there, he stands at the end of the bed like he did the first time around. Danny's asleep, so Steve takes a minute to breathe, slowing himself down until he's breathing with Danny, until Danny wakes up.

Danny doesn't say a word, just raises his good arm for Steve to tuck himself in up under Danny's chin. When Steve steals an arm around Danny's waist, careful to avoid the bandages, Danny rubs his forearm and whispers, "I know, babe. I know."


End file.
